


Jaith Oneshots

by demiboy_demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, broganes, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: A collections of romantic stories involving James Griffin and Keith Kogane





	1. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is an author. Keith is unknowingly his biggest fan.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Keith said. 

James didn't hear him. He was sobbing on the ground.

James was having a really bad day. He had to meet up his his publisher for his new novel, which was never too enjoyable of an experience. 

Then he was going to a book signing. To make it worse, he was running late. And then a guy on the sidewalk wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into James, causing him to spill coffee on his manuscript. It's not like it was his only copy, but it was the only copy he had on him. And while he knew it wouldn't take that much time to go back to his apartment and reprint it, printing a novel took a lot of time. He would miss the publisher all together. He'd have to reschedule, and James hated changing his schedule.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Keith said. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's fine." James said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Here, um, I'll pay for the damages to your clothes."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, I'm just- Keith?" James asked, tears stopping.

"How do you know my name?"

"We went to school together. Keith Kogane?"

Keith paused. "James?"

"Yeah. James Griffin."

"Hm. Never thought you'd be this good-looking."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" James asked.

Keith shrugged. "Eh. Could be either really. I'm just going to a book signing. I'm gonna meet my favorite author."

"Oh, cool," James wiped coffee off his face, "What author?"

"I can never remember his name. Hippogriff? Phoenix? Some kind of winged creature."

"Um.... maybe you should check the name. Maybe he could sign your book now."

"Well, I mean, he's not here, but fine." Keith opened his book to the about the author page.

"He's got the same name as you, actually." Keith said. Realization struck his face. "I'm a dumbass. Holy shit."

"So...." James smirked. "I can sign it now, if you have a pen."

 

"Hunk, he wrote a phone number under his name. And he winked at me before realizing he had somewhere important to be and sprinting away with his wet pages."

"Oh, honey. He's sooo into you." Hunk said, watering his plants.

"Are you sure? What if he just wants to be friends?" Keith asked. He was lying upside down on Hunk's couch.

"Keith, please get your shoes off my wall. I just painted it last month. And yes, I'm sure."

Years later, James would tease Keith about not knowing who he was. Your favorite author is your childhood enemy, and yet you still don't recognize them when you run into them on the street. 

"I just can't believe you were going to get me to sign your book, but you didn't recognize me."

"You aren't that famous, James."

"I'm your favorite author. And your childhood rival."

"I had other rivals."

"I was still your favorite author, so-" James didn't finish. 

His and Keith's cat jumped onto his face. "Quiznack, get off my face. You're getting fur in my mouth."


	2. He’s Back

"Kogane, what the hell?" James asked, running after Keith. 

"I got kicked out." Keith responded. 

"What? No. They can't do that. You're the best pilot."

"I'm a discipline issue, Griffin. Why do you care anyway?"

"We're friends. I- I won't let them do this. I'll talk to Iverson." 

"No. I don't want him to hate you, too. Bye, James."

Keith stepped out of the building. 

"Shiro wasn't the only one who believed in you!" James blurted out. 

Keith smiled sadly, looking back at his rival. "I know."

 

"There are five lions."

"They're called Voltron."

"The black paladin looks familiar."

"Oh, god. It's Keith!"

James thought about all the chatter he had heard in the weeks leading up to Voltron's arrival. He hadn't expected for all of it to be true. But here he was, standing five feet from Keith Kogane. Keith didn't seem to notice him. People were trying to shake Keith's hand and talk to him. Keith looked very surprised and shook a hand or two, but was otherwise stoic as usual.

Now, James was sitting, eating lunch and thinking about how to approach Keith. 

There wasn't an article on talking to your childhood rival who had just come back to Earth after fighting in a space war. There were no instructions to follow, and James was confused as quiznack.

James was completely lost. Who could he talk to about this? Nadia was no good with romance. She loved action and drama, so she wasn't the best person to get advice from. Ina? She was blunt, which James liked. She didn't mess around. But James wasn't sure if that was who he needed right now. Ryan? Fine. He'd go talk to Ryan Kinkade.

"What's up, Kinkade! How are ya?" James asked.

"Hey, James. You seem off." Ryan said, tilting his head.

"I need to talk about something. Can I come in?"

 

"Woah." Ryan said, "Keith Kogane. Black paladin. Your childhood rival."

"What do I do? If I tell him, he won't take me seriously! But I really like him."

"I think you should tell him."

James took a deep breath. "Okay. I will. Thank you, Ryan."

"Anytime."

But how was James to do that? 

Oh! He could wait in the training room closest to the paladin's rooms and once Keith got there, he could talk to him. It wasn't a good plan, but it was a plan. And it was James' only plan.

James waited in the training room for two hours. Keith didn't show up. Maybe he's taking a day off, James thought.

Just as he was about to leave, the door opened. 

"Keith?" James asked. 

"What?" 

"Oh! Admiral Shirogane. Hello, sir."

"Hi, James. You can just call me Shiro." Shiro said.

"I physically can not do that, sir."  
Shiro laughed. 

"Um, Admiral, do you know where I could find Keith Kogane? I want to ask him something."

"Sure! I'll bring you there in a moment. What do you want to ask him?"

James lowered his voice and looked around the room. "I want to ask him out on a date."

Shiro nodded. "A date, huh? I think Keith would like that. I'll show you his room."

 

Shiro knocked on the door. Keith didn't answer, so Shiro just opened the door. Keith must've forgotten to lock it.

"Against the sun we're the enemy oh oh oh oh o— oh. Shiro. James. How many songs have you two been standing there?" Keith asked, still mid air guitar. He was in his boxer shorts and had an empty cereal box on his head. 

"Just one." Shiro said. "James wants to talk to you. I'll be going."

After Shiro left, both boys just stood there for a moment. "I'm going to put on some pants real quick." Keith said before running into the bathroom.

 

"Hi again." James said when Keith was back.

"Hey, Griffin. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hang out."

"You can't expect me to believe that."

James sighed. "Fine. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you— is it hard for you to call Admiral Shirogane 'Shiro'? Because it's really hard for me."

"No, it's not hard for me. He's like my brother."

"But it's so inappropriate! He's our superior!"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew about his pineapple fetish."

"Wait, what? Admiral Shirogane has a pineapple fetish?"

"No, but now that I've said it, you'll never be able to look at him again without thinking about pineapples."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"I know."

"But I also wanted to ask, um, if you maybe wanted to go on a date sometime?" James asked. 

Keith just looked at him. He didn't say anything for at least a minute. When he finally spoke, he said, "Sure."

"Oh! Great!"

"How about Saturday next week? We can watch a movie or something."

James smiled. "That sounds great."


	3. High School

This situation sucked. Keith had to move half way across the country because his brother got his dream job. That part wasn't so bad, Keith was happy that Shiro was happy. Plus, it's not like he was going to miss anything about Ohio.

The part that sucked was that now he had to start his life over at a new high school, with new people. Keith hated people.

 

"James, can you help me with my math homework?" Nadia asked.

"Sure," James replied, "I'll help you tomorrow after school."

"Thanks, that would be great."

"No problem." James took his bag out of his locker and left the school, waving at his peers as he passed them.

 

"Class, we have a new student." Mr. W said, "Keith, tell the class a little about yourself."

"Um," Keith said, "I'm Keith, I like conspiracy theories and podcasts. I don't want to make any friends, so please just everyone leave me alone."

He turned to Mr. W, "Can I sit, now?"

He sat at the back of the room.

 

"What do you think of the new kid?"

"Nadia, can't I just help you with math?"

"I think he's hot."

"I think he's a no good emo punk who thinks he's better than others because he smokes against his new motorcycle and doesn't have any friends. He seems chaotic and unruly. And he is above all else, not hot."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Remind me why I'm helping you, again?"

"Because you're a nice person, even if you are way too by the book."

"I'm the perfect amount of by the book."

"You once gave a dime to lost and found."

"Someone had lost it."

Nadia pulled her hair in frustration. "James, can we just focus on how hot the new guy is?"

"How about we focus on math instead?" James opened Nadia's book to the correct page.

 

"Keith, how was your day at school?" Shiro asked.

"Adam made me tell the class about myself," Keith complained, hanging his backpack on its hook.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"I had to call him Mr. W."

"You'll be calling him Mr. Shirogane soon."

Keith hid his smile. "You guys are so lame."

 

"Keith Kogane and James Griffin." Mr. W said, reading off the list.

"What?" James asked loudly.

"Is something wrong, James?" Mr W. asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir." James sat down quietly, but inside, he was very upset. He did not want to do a project with Keith.

 

"Keith, I swear, if you're looking at anything other than- is that mothman?" James said.

"Yes. My husband. I love him."

"You know what I love? Getting good grades. I love not getting a bad grade because I was paired with someone who isn't doing any work."

"James, chill. I'm looking up the right things, I'm just taking a break."

James took a deep breath. "Fine. Just get back to work."

 

"Adam," Keith whined, "Why'd you pair me with James?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, stirring cheese into the pasta he was making. "James is a nice person."

"He's too smart and disciplined. It's annoying."

"I think you could learn something from him."

"Rude."

"It's true though. Can you go get Shiro? Dinner's ready."

 

"Adam, this mac and cheese is so good. I can almost forgive you for pairing me up with James." Keith said.

"What's happening here? I feel like I'm missing something." Shiro asked.

"There's this kid named James that Keith doesn't like because he's too 'smart and disciplined,'" Adam explained.

"Aren't those good traits?" Shiro asked. "Keith, why don't you like him?"

"He's boring and prudish. He's too perfect."

"That's what Adam thought about me, and now we're engaged."

"I do not like James."

"I didn't say you did."

"You implied it, though."

"I'm just saying you should give him another chance. He sounds like a good influence."

 

Unknown: Hey, Keith.  
Keith: who is this  
Unknown: James :-)  
Keith: how did you get this number  
Unknown: Mr. W gave it to me so we could talk about the assignment.

"Adam! Did you give my number to James?"

"Maybe," Adam said, leaning his head into Keith's room slightly.

"Dammit, Adam. Why are you like this?"

"It's part of my charm."

"I will sneak into your and Shiro's bedroom and I will replace your shoelaces with black licorice."

"I'm flattered. This is why I paired you with James."

Keith: what about the assignment do you want to talk about  
James: How much of your part of the essay have you written?  
Keith: 3/4 of it  
James: Should we meet up tomorrow after school to discuss and merge our essays? My sister is at band practice then so you could come over to my place.  
Keith: sure

 

"Shakespeare seems like the kind of guy who would draw dicks on the bottom of desks."

"Why are you thinking that? It's a math essay."

They had been at it for hours. It was dark outside. Both of them were growing tired, their playful banter on the verge of downright bickering.

"Even math can't stop the truth."

"Keith, what the actual heck?"

"Heck? Really?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "You could choose any word in the entire human language, and you chose heck. What would Shakespeare think?"

"Why do you keep bringing him up? It's a math assignment."

"What, you don't think Shakespeare did math?"

James took a deep breath. "I just think that-"

James didn't finish his sentence. The lights flicked out.

Keith screamed.

"Are you seriously telling me that you're scared of the dark? For real?" James asked.

"No, I- ugh. Fine. Yes, I'm scared of the dark. Fight me."

"Hm. Keith Kogane, the loner badass is scared of the dark. Plot twist."

"Okay, I swear, I will break something."

"Don't do that. Breaking stuff is bad. I know a place where we can find some better light."

 

"Good influence my ass." Keith laughed as they snuck onto James' roof.

"Hey! I am a good person who just happens to like bringing his friend onto roofs to look at the sky."

"You know we can see the sky from the ground, right?"

"It's more fun this way."

"You're less of a stickler than I thought."

"A stickler? Who even says that?"

"I say that, idiot."

"You wound me," James placed his hand on his heart in faux turmoil. "But... you're less dark and mysterious than I thought. You're pretty cool."

James and Keith locked eyes. "You're pretty cool, too. Can I, um, can I kiss you?"

"Did I get you flustered? That's cute."

"So.... that's a no, then?"

James moved his face closer to Keith's. "That's a yes, Kogane. An absolute yes."


	4. Oh no. He’s.... hot? Yeah. He’s hot now.

‘Oh no. He's hot now.’

James had known from day one that Keith Kogane would be the death of him. He just thought Keith would annoy him to death, not seduce him to death.

James had been waiting to see Keith ever since he had been kicked out. He was going to make a big deal out of his high rank and flaunt his fabulous hair. Keith was going to be all, 'omg I'm sad that I was so annoying when I was younger. James is so cool now.' 

But Keith didn't say that, nor did he think it, because Keith also had a high position and fabulous hair. 

Keith was hot. But James couldn't focus on that right now. He had a war to win, and now that Voltron was there, he stood a chance.  
 

Keith was sitting on the roof of the Garrison, a month or two after the Galra invaders had been defeated, when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw James standing there. 

"Hey, Keith." James said.

"Keith? Are... are we on first name basis, now?" Keith asked.

"Obviously, since I just used your first name."

"Smartass."

James walked over, sitting closely to Keith and looking at the sky. "What are you looking at?"

"Just the stars. Why are you out here?"

"I- I wanted to apologize," James said, surprising himself. He was even more surprised when he realized it was true. "For making fun of you when we were younger."

"It's fine. I was a dick." Keith replied.

"I was also a dick, though. I'm sorry."

Keith smiled. "I'm sorry, too."

"Can I watch the stars with you?"

James would later consider this their first date, while Keith considered their first date a different time all together.

 

"James, do you want to go see a movie this weekend?" Keith asked the next day. 

"Sure!" James nearly jumped out of his seat, uncharacteristically cheerful. "I would love to!"  

Keith left and James sat back down. 

Nadia smiled mischievously at him. "Kogane, huh?"


	5. Hot Hot Aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets drunk and sends some unfortunate texts.

James was not, despite what Nadia said, a slut. 

He honestly regretted ever going out for drinks that night. Maybe if he had stayed home or something, this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe he wouldn’t have said the things that he said. 

 

“Come on, James,” Nadia had whined. She slumped herself over James’s bed. “Live a little! You’re only in your 20’s once. We spent our whole teen years fighting a war, now we get to relax!”

James sighed and out down the book he had been attempting to read before Nadia had barged in. “I just don’t like partying. There’s nothing wrong with having a nice night in.”

“Yeah, maybe not every once in a while! But at this point, you’re just using being an introvert as an excuse to avoid living life.”

“I am living life.”

“A boring one.”

That was the last straw for James. He slammed his book down. “I am not boring!” 

He would show them. He would go get drunk with them and he would be the most fun, least boring person they had ever met. 

 

“Honestly,” James remembered himself saying, not at all in control of his words, “I feel like Keith’s cock would be amazing. Like, I’m just imagining it inside me.”

All conversation stopped, which confused James, because he hadn’t realized he had said anything odd.

Nadia laughed so hard that it sounded like she was snorting. “What?”

“I said,” James repeated, “I want Keith to fuck my brains out. Or, brain, I guess. I only have one. Why do people say brains when they only have one?”

Ryan turned to him. “James, how many drinks did you have?”

James thought about this for a moment. “Like, a hundred,” He finally answered.

“He had two.” Leifsdottir clarified. “Although he may just have a low alcohol tolerance. Griffin, have you ever had alcohol before?”

It took James a moment to realize she was talking to him. “Um, I don’t think so. Can’t really remember.”

The table was silent for a long moment. No one was really sure what to do.

“Well,” Nadia finally said, “I say we make the best of it. James will literally tell us whatever we want to know about him. Let’s get some blackmail material.”

“You want to blackmail me?” James asked. “That’s mean. You’re so mean, Rizavvi.”

“We are not taking advantage of James not being able to handle alcohol,” Ryan said. 

“Thanks, Kinkade.” James said. He then realized that Kinkade rhymed with lemonade, and that made him laugh. 

“But Ryan,” Nadia whined. 

“Absolutely not. I-” Ryan was interrupted by a sound coming from his pocket. He paused and pulled out his phone. “Oh, shoot. Hunk needs my help with something.”

“You too are so cute together,” James said. “You could be in a romcom called ‘Bready or not, here comes love.’ Or ‘Loaf Actually’ or ‘A love gone a rye’ or ‘At yeast we have each other’ or- ‘All we knead is love’ or-”

“Why does drunk you know so many bread puns?” Kinkade asked. He looked at the others and squinted his eyes. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Kinkade walked away. As soon as he was out of ear shot, the others began bombarding James with personal questions. 

“So, James,” Veronica asked, “You’re into Keith?”

“Heck yeah!” James answered, taking a sip of his third cocktail.

“Come on, Veronica,” Nadia said, “We already know that. Sober him isn’t that much smoother than drunk him.” She turned to James. “What’s your biggest secret?”

“When I was a child my father left my mother and I. The man I thought was my father is actually my stepdad. The only reason I know this is because my mom told me before she kicked me out for being gay.”

Nadia, Veronica, and Leifsdottir all looked at each other uncomfortably. 

“That got real way too quickly.” Nadia said. “I thought it would be funnier.”

“I used to steal Leifsdottir’s ADHD meds sometimes so I could get perfect grades while also having time to master flying and make friends because I hoped that would make my mom love me again. It didn’t.” James admitted. He wondered why everyone was looking so uncomfortable. 

“That explains where those meds went,” Ina said, “I always assumed the pharmacy had messed up and made them start giving me extra just in case.”

“Nope. It was me. I taunted Keith about his parents when we were younger because I didn’t know he was an orphan and thought he was just being secretive about his parents. I hope that didn’t ruin my chances with him. I still feel bad about it.”

“Oh, James,” Veronica said, “I’m sure he doesn’t even remember. You’re a good person.”

“He’s so hot. I want him to yell at me for being a jerk, and then forgive me and we can have make up sex and we can go on cute dates and I can wake up to his face next to mine in our bed and we can love each other and get a cat and I’ll tease him about how it reminds me of him and he’ll get flustered and be all cute. He’s soooooo cute, you guys. And so damn sexy. Sometimes I just sit and think about how good his ass looks in that Paladin armor.”

Nadia laughed uncomfortably. “This feels wrong.”

“Not as wrong as making fun of an orphan about his parents,” James said, “I mean, Admiral Shirogane was like a father to him. Or maybe a brother? I don’t know. Admiral Shirogane is hot, too, but he’s, like, 35 now. And he’s married. Don’t wanna be a home wrecker.”

“I don’t think Admiral Shirogane feels the same way about you,” Ina said. “He is very attractive, though.”

“That’s fine,” James assured her, “My attraction to him is purely physical. But Keith is good physically and romantically.”

James paused a moment. “And they’re both kinda my bosses, and that really gets me going.”

Veronica snorted out her whiskey. 

“You okay?” James asked. “Your nose is leaking whiskey. I think that’s bad.”

“You have an authority kink?” Nadia asked excitedly. “This is the kind of secret I was talking about!”

“Nadia,” James said seriously, grabbing her face and staring directly into her eyes. “Of course I have an authority kink. Anyone who knows me knows that. It’s probably the thing I talk about the most.”

Nadia, whose face was still squished in James’s hands, furrowed her brow as well as she could. “First off, you’ve never mentioned it before. Secondly, why was grabbing my face necessary to get your point across?”

“Because,” James said quietly before raising his voice to the point of near yelling, “You are my best friend!” 

“Rude.” Veronica said. 

“Agreed,” Ina seconded.

“You guys are my best friends, too!” James said. “I will tell you all my secrets!”

“What’s going on here?” A voice asked. James turned around to see Ryan.

“Kinkade?” Nadia smiled at him, “I thought you needed to go help Hunk.”

“I forgot my phone.” Ryan picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. “But based on the snippet of conversation I heard, I can tell I can’t leave James here with you.”

James wasn’t sure what that meant, but Nadia seemed disappointed, so he got disappointed too.

“Come on Ryan,” James whined, “Don’t make Nadia sad.”

“James, do you even know what’s going on?”

“No, I just like to be included.”

Ryan sighed and slung James over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. 

“This is intimate,” James giggled. “I’m like a sack of potatoes.”

“I’m taking James home and putting him to bed.” Ryan said. 

“I’m gay,” James interjected, feeling like this was a good time to tell everyone. 

“We know, James.” Ryan said, carrying James to the car.

“I’m sorry I can’t be the son you wanted me to be,” James said, still feeling like this was relevant. “But it’s my truth, and I hope you can accept me.”

Ryan buckled James into his backseat, because he didn’t want James to throw up on his dashboard. “I accept you, James. I’m gay, too, remember? I’m dating Hunk.”

James looked at Ryan and had a realization. “You’re not my father! You’re my best friend, Ryan Kinkade!”

Ryan laughed. “Was your father a 23 year old, buff, black guy?”

“I don’t know,” James said, “I never met him.”

Ryan stopped laughing and backed the car into reverse. “Oh. My bad.”

“That thing guys do when they back up cars is so hot. Like, when they put their arms around the friend seat so they can look out the back? That’s husband material right there.”

Ryan immediately removed his arm from the back of the passenger seat. 

 

James gasped when Ryan unlocked his front door. “You have a key to my house?”

“Yeah. You wanted me to feed your cat when you went on vacation that time and you gave me a key.”

James scrunched his face up in thought. “That sounds vaguely familiar.”

 

Once Ryan had managed to put James in bed, he gestured to James’s nightstand. “Here’s some ibuprofen and water for when you wake up with your first hangover.”

“Hanging over what?” James asked. “And how did you get into my bedroom?

“You gave me a key to your house.” Ryan explained patiently. “I’m going to go help Hunk with his problem now, don’t do any booty calls.”

“Thank you for everything, Ryan!” James said, which would have been sweet if he didn’t then begin singing ‘Ryan started the fire’ from The Office.

“No problem,” Ryan said, smiling and leaving. 

 

James looked around his room and saw his phone. He remembered what Ryan had told him. Don’t do any booty calls. 

But Ryan hadn’t said anything about booty texts. 

‘Heeeeeyyyyyy Keith it’s your childhood enemy James griffin and how you doing man with that hot hot aesthetic’

James reread his text. “Nice.” He said to himself before hitting send.

James’s phone buzzed with a response a moment later. 

‘Griffin? Are you drunk?’

‘Heck yeah my man,’ James responded.

‘Wow, the ever disciplined and prudish James Griffin, drunk at 9pm and texting me of all people. Something must be really wrong.’ 

‘Everything must be really right if that’s what you mean. I am 100 percentages happy that Nadia made me drink an alcohol!!!!!!!’

‘Rizavi, huh? Figures. But why are you texting me?’

‘Because I am in lesbians with you <3’

‘What? Griffin, I think you might need to go to sleep, because you obviously aren’t thinking right.’

James sighed. ‘Uuuuugggggg Keith I have liked you a long time and I want you to duck me all night you sexy beast.’

‘Lol. Duck you? Go to bed. You’re going to hate yourself in the morning.’

‘Jokes on you keithy Keith I’ll hate myself in the morning no matter what because I have mild self esteem issues so can I send you a picture please?’

‘As long as it’s not a picture of your dick or your ass, sure.’

‘But I have a great ass according to that pervert at the gym :)’

‘I’m going to bed. You should try, too.’

James disappointedly put his phone down and laid back in bed. 

 

James woke up with an awful headache. He sat up and groaned, clutching his head to try and make the pain stop. He spotted some ibuprofen by his bed and took it. 

He picked up his phone and sent a message to Ryan. ‘Hey, thanks for getting me home safely last night. I’m sorry I was such a pain. I’ll get you a pizza to make it up to you if you want.’

Then he texted Nadia. ‘You’re a real jerk sometimes. I hope you’re happy knowing my secrets, Rizavi.’

Then he looked at the messages he had sent Keith. 

“Oh, hell.” He said. James usually didn’t curse, but this called for some cursing. 

He took a deep breath and crafted a new text. ‘Good Morning, Kogane. I just wanted to apologize for the texts I sent you last night. As you can probably tell, I had a couple drinks and am apparently a lightweight, haha. I definitely won’t be drinking again any time soon, no matter what Nadia tells me. Again, I am so sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable. —James Griffin’

James read the text over again. It looked good. Formal yet pleasant greeting, apology, acknowledgment of actions, light joke, promise to not repeat actions, another apology, formal sign off. Perfect. 

James hit send and went to his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He was still stirring the eggs for his omelet when his phone pinged, and he was ashamed to say he nearly knocked the bowl over scrambling to see what Keith had responded. He was disappointed when he saw it was just Nadia.

 

‘Not my fault your a slut for Kogane’ She said.

‘You’re, and I am not a slut.’ James responded. He was not, despite what Nadia said, a slut. 

Another message popped up. It was from Ryan. ‘No problem, man. I’m just glad you got home safe :)’

 

James went the rest of the day periodically checking his phone for Keith’s response. He got a message on Grindr, but didn’t respond, just deleted the Grindr app. Nadia had made him get it in the first place, saying he needed to loosen up, but after last night, he had done enough loosening up for a lifetime.

He didn’t get a response from Keith until evening. He assumed Keith was on a mission with the Blade of Mamora (because apparently Keith was half Galra? James didn’t really know what to think of that, but he supposed it didn’t change anything.) or doing Black Paladin duties.

‘How long did it take you to write that? You could have just said ‘sorry I drunk texted you’ instead of being all formal. And why’d you sign it? I know your name lmao’

James didn’t know how to respond to that. Luckily Keith sent another message a moment later. 

‘Don’t worry though. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. A lot of drunk people flirt with me so it’s not a big deal. Once Shiro was drunk and actually hit on me when I was in my Blade suit because he didn’t recognize me, and he’s my brother, so no bad flirting experience can top that.’

James laughed. ‘I’m glad I didn’t make you uncomfortable.’ He texted, ‘I guess formality is my default setting.’

‘No problem. When you’re part of an intergalactic war, you’re used to people saying things they don’t mean.’

James frowned. Keith thought he didn’t mean any of what he said. 

‘Unless,’ Another text came in, ‘You really are into my hot hot aesthetic.’

James didn’t answer for. He just sat there for a few minutes, wishing he had better romance skills, until he heard a knock on the door. 

He got up to answer and was taken aback with what he saw. “Keith?” 

Keith was standing in front of his door, holding a two fast food bags and a cup of coffee. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, and James was having unwholesome thoughts about it. 

“Hey.” Keith said, “I figured that last night was your first time drinking, so I brought some hangover cures. I read that fast food, Pedialyte, and coffee help, so I brought those things.”

“Thank you!” James said, “But can I ask why you’re doing this?”

Keith walked in to James’s house and put the bags and coffee on the counter. “Let’s just say I like your hot, hot aesthetic, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Since it’s been almost a year since this has been published and no one has said it yet, I’m going to say it; Orgasm also help with hangovers... sure hope James and Keith take advantage of that ;o


End file.
